Apprendre à me passer de toi
by Lenie2B
Summary: Avant de prendre son commandement aux Gardes Françaises, Oscar se trouve sur une plage en Normandie et pense à André. De son côté, André pense à elle, et... la suite dans la fic ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos ****: **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une fic que j'ai écrite il y a environ 10 ans. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Oscar se tenait face à l'océan, les yeux suivant machinalement le flux et le reflux des vagues, l'esprit tourné ailleurs. Vers Paris. Où était André ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ? Ou à ce qui les avait séparés ? Se trouvait-il dans un estaminet à faire en sorte de l'oublier ? Ou dans les bras d'une autre femme ? Lui manquait-elle ?

Elle serra les poings. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait si mal ? N'avait-elle pas raison ? Pour être libre, indépendante, elle se devait de s'éloigner d'André. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser s'enchaîner à elle. Dieu que ses paroles lui avaient coûté ! Comme il est difficile de demander à un être si proche de s'éloigner, de prendre son envol !

Les images de la scène durant laquelle elle lui avait demandé de ne plus attacher chacun de ses pas aux siens dansaient dans sa tête, passaient et repassaient inlassablement sous ses yeux, comme les vagues qui allaient et venaient devant elle. Comme il lui manquait ! Elle songea que certaines personnes sont incapables de se passer d'alcool ou d'opium. Elle, elle ne pouvait vivre sans André.

« Mais pourquoi me hantes-tu ainsi, André ?! Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi avec moi-même ! Laisse-moi être à moi et à personne d'autre » cria-t-elle par-delà le grondement des vagues.

Frappant du talon le sable, Oscar réalisa qu'elle se détestait. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir le manque dans chacun de ses membres après ce qu'il avait fait ?! Elle avait détesté ce baiser, haï le corps-à-corps au cours duquel il l'avait plaquée contre lui, lui faisant sentir de force la violence de la manifestation physique de son désir, exécré le bruit de sa chemise qui se déchirait. Ce bruit ! Ce bruit assourdissant, monstrueux, entêtant ! Qu'il cesse ! Qu'il n'ait jamais existé ! Assez ! Que ce moment répugnant n'ait jamais eu lieu ! Que malgré cela, elle ne réclame pas la présence d'André ! Mais qu'était-elle pour souffrir à ce point de l'absence de celui qui l'avait brutalisée ?! Serait-il allé jusqu'au bout ? Avait-elle si peu d'honneur pour se poser la question ? Les actes d'André n'étaient-ils pas suffisamment outrageants ?! N'avaient-ils pas jeté au rebus toute trace de lien entre eux ?! Si, bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Les questions s'entrechoquaient en elle, les souvenirs lui mordaient le cœur, l'absence lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'était plus là. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle avait besoin de lui…. pour… pour… lui expliquer comment se passer de lui… Cette découverte lui faucha les jambes, la faisant chuter à genoux sur le sable humide. La tête dans les mains, elle hurla : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ais-je si mal ?! Va-t-en ?! Je te hais pour m'avoir rendue si dépendante ! Je me hais de l'être ! … Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?! ».

Allongée, la tête sur le sable, elle sanglotait, avec le sentiment de se regarder sangloter. Elle détestait l'être secoué de sanglots, mais, elle aurait voulu qu'André la console. Lui qui lui avait fait si mal par ses actes. Lui qui lui faisait si mal par son absence.

Une vague vint lui lécher le visage, comme une caresse qui tenterait d'effacer ses larmes. Elle laissa la vague partir et revenir, envahir totalement son visage, puis son corps, espérant qu'elle lave toutes les douleurs de son cœur.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Pendant ce temps, à Jarjayes_

André avait erré dans Paris, écumant les estaminets, éclusant toutes les bouteilles qui étaient passées à sa portée. Il avait retrouvé certains soldats des Gardes Françaises, dont Alain ce compagnon de taverne, qui pourrait peut-être un jour devenir un véritable ami. Grâce à ce dernier, il avait même réussi à se faire enrôler dans le régiment qu'Oscar commanderait d'ici quelques jours. Pourtant cela ne lui suffisait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'Oscar devienne une présence lointaine pour lui. Il ne voulait pas être une ombre, un simple soldat sur lequel ses yeux glisseraient rapidement. Il savait Oscar capable de l'ignorer. Il voulait retrouver l'Oscar qu'il aimait.

L'Oscar qu'il aimait… Il essayait de la retrouver en serrant contre lui l'une des chemises de la jeune femme qu'il chérissait. Elle avait emporté si peu d'affaires qu'il n'avait eu que l'embarras du choix. Il humait le parfum subtil de celle qui portait cette chemise. Il aurait voulu être ce morceau de tissu, si proche d'elle, lui qui, à présent, ne pourrait plus la voir que de loin. Lorsqu'il entendrait sa voix, ce serait pour donner des ordres à sa compagnie. Plus pour lui parler à lui, André, son ami, son confident, son compagnon de toujours.

La tête enfoui dans le tissu, sa mémoire lui envoyait des images éparses d'Oscar. Leur première rencontre. Dieu qu'il l'avait détestée à ce moment-là ! Qu'elle semblait arrogante et imbue d'elle-même ! Combien de temps l'avait-il haïe ? Il ne le savait plus. C'était si loin. Il ne se souvenait que de l'instant où tout avait basculé ente eux. Oscar s'était accusé d'une faute qu'il avait commise, supposant qu'elle recevrait une correction certes, mais moins sévère que son compagnon. Elle avait voulu l'épargné. Elle s'était trompée : son père s'était montré bien plus dur envers elle. André avait le droit à l'erreur, pas elle. Le soir, il s'était introduit dans la chambre de la petite fille. Il l'avait trouvée recroquevillée dans son lit, secouée de sanglots muets, avec l'obscurité pour seul témoin. Il avait voulu la laisser à ses larmes, pour ne pas blesser son orgueil. Puis, au dernier moment, il n'avait pas pu. Il s'était approché de la petite forme sous les draps et lui avait murmuré : « merci ». Les sanglots s'étaient alors arrêtés. Il n'avait plus osé bouger. Elle non plus. Finalement, elle avait sorti le visage après avoir pris soin d'effacer toute trace de larmes, et lui avait répondu : « Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'étais responsable ». Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle avait ajouté : « Je suis censée être ton maître. C'est donc moi qui dit être punie si tu commets une erreur ». Ces mots l'avaient blessé : il croyait qu'elle avait agi par amitié, alors qu'elle se contentait d'être ce noble sans cœur, pétri d'arrogance. Il avait quitté la pièce sans un mot. Le lendemain, il l'avait évitée toute la journée. Le soir, elle s'était à son tour introduite dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait plongé son regard azur dans le sien. Longuement. Comme pour le sonder. Avant de répondre : « Je t'ai menti hier soir, je voulais te protéger, parce que… je… je t'aime bien. Même si ce que je t'ai dit était aussi vrai. Et… je ne veux plus que tu me regardes quand je pleure ». Avant qu'il n'ajoute un mot, elle s'était sauvée. Il avait dû à nouveau escalader la corniche pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien » lui avait-il dit, sobrement, après avoir enjambé la fenêtre.

Un immense sourire avait éclairé le visage de la fillette. Le premier qu'il voyait. Il était si radieux que son cœur en fut ébloui. A ce moment, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais se détacher de cette boule de contradictions aux cheveux blonds et au sourire d'ange.

A ce sourire avait succédé son premier fou rire, puis sa première véritable joie, celle qui inonde le cœur et transporte. Il était si fier de les faire naître, de lui apporter un peu d'insouciance. A travers Oscar, il oubliait ses propres peines. Il oubliait qu'il était à présent orphelin. Orphelin, oui, mais pas seul au monde, comme il l'avait pensé lorsqu'il était arrivé à Jarjayes. Oscar était là. Elle serait toujours là. Il lui appartenait de veiller sur elle.

Et voilà qu'elle lui avait demandé de la quitter ! Son soleil s'était éteint. Sans elle, il n'existait plus. Il n'était plus rien. Si ! Un pauvre palefrenier qui allait devenir un aveugle pathétique ! Et pourquoi ?! Pour se complaire dans une chimère ? Jamais elle ne serait un homme. Et, jamais elle ne serait le plus impitoyable de tous. Il la connaissait bien trop !

Il aurait voulu lui tenir rancune du congé qu'elle lui avait signifié. De la façon dont elle avait procédé. Sans même le regarder ! Alors qu'il avait donné sa vue pour elle ! Pourtant, il savait pour quelle raison elle avait agi ainsi. Si elle l'avait regardé, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de lui demander de partir.

« Crois-tu qu'il ne m'en coûte rien ? » lui avait-elle dit.

Il la croyait volontiers. Si seulement, il n'avait pas agi si brutalement ensuite. Qu'avait-il voulu lui faire comprendre ? Qu'elle lui appartenait ? Qu'elle n'était pas un homme, alors que lui l'était ? Qu'il était jaloux de Fersen ? Ou de cette indépendance à laquelle elle aspirait ? Il ne parvenait pas à le savoir.

Il se souvenait s'être transformé en soudard. Comment avait-il pu lui imposer ce baiser ? La jeter sur son lit ? Lui arracher sa chemise ? Et pire ! Se justifier par son amour ! Oh oui, il l'aimait, mais l'amour ne blesse pas, l'amour ne terrorise pas, l'amour ne s'impose pas à l'autre.

Seigneur, que lui avait-il fait ?! Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. L'Oscar qu'il connaissait se serait défendue. Elle l'avait à peine repoussé d'une gifle, avant de le laisser la jeter en travers du lit. Comme si elle était prête à subir. Comme si elle n'avait le droit à aucune volonté.

Ces larmes, cette voix lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle… Il ne les supportait pas ! Ils les entendaient résonner en écho dans sa tête, couvrant tous leurs souvenirs communs, dévastant l'amour qu'il aurait voulu lui offrir … autrement…

Elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle l'avait pardonné, mais elle ne voulait plus qu'ils soient proches. Cette indifférence, il ne la supportait pas. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le menace d'une arme, qu'elle le tue, plutôt que d'affronter ces yeux qui ne voulaient même plus se poser sur lui.

Qu'elle le tue… Oui, c'était cela… Il devait lui donner l'occasion de laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne voulait pas vivre en étant ce … il ne voulait même pas prononcer le mot, même pas en pensée ! Il se faisait horreur ! Il lui devait réparation.

Il se leva d'un bond, jetant quelques affaires dans son sac de voyage. Il irait la rejoindre et la laisserait venger son honneur. Ainsi, elle serait délivrée, et lui aussi.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_En Normandie _

Oscar sentit un contact contre sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle avait laissé le froid de l'eau l'engourdir. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'y était dissoute. Elle était bien ainsi, bercée par ce flux et ce reflux, loin d'elle-même, loin de toute pensée. Seule comptait cette sensation d'abandon.

Le contact se répétait, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire, un peu las. Cet étrange contact provenait du museau de son cheval. Sans doute voulait-il rentrer ? Il avait raison. Il fallait retourner au domaine. Au mépris de ces membres lourds qui semblaient lui crier de ne pas bouger, elle se leva, et saisi les rênes de son cheval. Elle fit quelques pas avant de monter en selle. Ses vêtements ruisselaient. Elle imagina la tête de ses serviteurs lorsqu'ils la verraient rentrer dans cet état. Ils s'interrogeraient, mais en bons domestiques stylés, ils feraient comme s'ils ne s'apercevaient de rien. André aurait commenté sa tenue. Pas eux. Elle leur était indifférente tout comme eux lui étaient indifférents. Était-ce une chance ? Avant qu'elle ne trouve la réponse, son cheval hennit, la rappelant à une réalité prosaïque. La nuit allait tomber, il fallait rentrer.

Elle rentra.

Comme prévu, le palefrenier qui prit son cheval la regarda un peu trop longtemps, mais ne dit pas un mot. De la même façon, le maître d'hôtel qui lui ouvrit la porte jeta un regard légèrement appuyé à ses vêtements qui dégoûtaient sur le tapis. Puis, il lui annonça que le souper serait servi dans une heure et qu'il lui faisait monter de l'eau chaude pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir.

« Se rafraîchir » … A ces mots, Oscar faillit partir à rire, tentée de lui répliquer qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de se rafraîchir dans l'eau de mer et qu'elle préférerait se réchauffer. Elle l'aurait fait si elle s'était adressée à André. Mais, il n'était plus là. Elle se contenta d'opiner et de monter dans ses appartements. Elle prit un bain chaud, puis se changea, et descendit dîner.

Seule.

Elle savait le souper délicieux. Il avait été servi dans sa pièce favorite face à la mer. Pourtant, il lui semblait insipide et cette vue lui donnait envie de pleurer. Dans la nuit, il lui semblait les distinguer sur la plage, elle et André, galopant à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à en être ivres de fatigue. Parfois, il la laissait le devancer. Elle le savait. Quand elle était plus jeune, cela la faisait enrager. A présent, elle en souriait, d'un vague sourire, tourné vers le passé. Plein de nostalgie. Désormais, il ne le ferait plus jamais. Désormais, elle prendrait tous ses repas seule, dans le même silence que celui qui envahissait la pièce à présent, à peine troublé par les pas étouffés de quelques domestiques stylés qui servaient et desservaient les plats. Elle demanda que l'on transmette ses félicitations au chef pour son repas, puis elle monta se coucher.

Seule.

Sans bruit.

Dans sa chambre, elle trouva une tasse de chocolat. Parfaitement réussi. A un détail près : André y mettait toujours une pointe de rhum. Et surtout, il restait avec elle. A présent, il n'y aurait plus de chocolat au rhum, plus d'André. Juste elle, le silence, et sa solitude. Non ! Son indépendance ! Elle s'habituerait à ne vivre qu'avec elle-même. Elle se coucha, souffla sa chandelle et s'endormit, en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait dormir sans avoir entendu ces quelques mots qu'André prononçait toujours.

« Bonne nuit, Oscar ».

Qui à présent se soucierait vraiment qu'elle passe une bonne nuit ?

Personne.

A cette pensée, son cœur eut à nouveau froid. Elle tira la couverture sur elle, comme pour le réchauffer. A présent, c'était à elle de se soucier de passer une bonne nuit. Elle se força à s'endormir.

Un bruit de pas la réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le cœur battant, elle saisit le pistolet qu'elle gardait toujours sous son oreiller.

« Oui, c'est cela, tire, Oscar. Tire. Tu seras débarrassé de moi. Et moi, je serai débarrassé de moi »

C'était la voix de…. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était victime d'une hallucination ! Elle alluma sa chandelle. C'est bien André qu'elle vit. Elle posa son pistolet, avant de lui lancer : « Aurais-tu perdu la tête, André ?! J'aurais pu t'abattre ! Mais comment es-tu entré ? »

Il posa son sac de voyage et posa un pied dessus, avant de répondre : « Comme avant, par la fenêtre ».

Comme avant… Oui, comme avant… Avant qu'elle ne devienne soldat, avant la reine, avant Fersen, avant le soir où elle lui avait demandé de partir… Avant…. Avant tout… Quand il n'y avait qu'eux… Avant…

Elle se leva d'un bond et le serra contre elle. Il était là. Il lui était revenu. Rien d'autre n'importait. Peut-être rêvait-elle ? Peut-être pas ? Qu'importe. Éveillée ou endormie, elle ne voulait plus le perdre.

« Oscar, lâche-moi »

Frénétiquement cramponnée à lui, elle ne l'entendait pas. Il était là. Là !

Il dut la repousser. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba à terre. La douleur lui confirma qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Perplexe, elle le regarda. Il semblait stoïque. Il lui tendait le pistolet qu'elle avait brandi quelques instants auparavant.

« Mais que fais-tu avec ce pistolet, André ? Que t'arrive-t-il à la fin ?! Tu t'introduis chez moi comme un voleur, tu me… Peu importe. N'as-tu pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?! Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie ! Prends ta chambre habituelle pour la nuit. Demain, à mon réveil, j'entends que tu sois parti.

\- Non.

\- Comment ?!

\- Non, Oscar. Je vais bien sortir de ta vie, mais pas ainsi. Tue-moi. Vas-y. Venge ton honneur. Qu'attends-tu ?

\- Tu es réellement devenu fou, ma parole ! Je t'ai dit que je t'avais pardonné. Et c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas venger mon honneur. Il n'y a plus d'offense.

\- …..

\- André, par pitié. Ne rend pas les choses si difficiles. Ne comprends-tu pas ?

\- Si parfaitement, Oscar. Tu ne veux plus t'encombrer de moi. Dans ce cas, tire. Aie ce courage. Parce que sans toi, je suis déjà mort. Délivre moi de moi, et délivre-toi de moi ».

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Sans un mot, Oscar se saisit lentement du pistolet et mit en joue André. Il sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite. Le moment était venu. Elle allait tirer. Dans quelques instants, ce serait fini. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la délivrance. Oscar prenait son temps, faisant mine d'ajuster son tir. André sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, un filet de sueur perla à sa tempe. A présent, il avait peur. Mais qu'elle fasse feu à la fin ! Qu'attendait-elle ?! Cette situation en suspens était insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il la vit lui faire face, droite et impassible, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

« Ce sac contient bien les vêtements avec lesquels tu souhaites être enterré, n'est-ce-pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle de la voix froide qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un dont elle n'était pas proche.

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing violent porté à l'estomac. Écarquillant les yeux, unt ng violent porté à l'simpassible, aussi immobile qu'ux. 'il se plia en deux. Oscar esquissa un léger sourire : elle était parvenue à l'effet escompté. Elle poussa son avantage.

« Ce sont des choses auxquelles il faut songer lorsque l'on veut avancer l'heure de sa mort » ajouta-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre. Il s'était préparé à mourir. Il s'attendait à recevoir une balle, pas à s'entendre questionner sur son enterrement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir. Je suppose que tu n'y as pas pensé. Dans ce cas, va déposer ce sac et ton manteau dans ta chambre. Pendant ce temps, je me changerai. J'ai froid » poursuivit-elle.

Il lui tendit son manteau. Elle refusa.

« Je te remercie. Je préfère … m'habiller vraiment ».

Remarquant que la voix d'Oscar avait tremblé lorsqu'elle avait parlé de s'habiller, il revit la scène durant laquelle il lui avait arraché sa chemise. Se retrouver face à lui, pieds nus, avec pour seul rempart un mince vêtement de nuit était sans doute difficile pour elle. André ne dit pas un mot, et sortit, la culpabilité au cœur.

Alors qu'il traversait le salon des appartements d'Oscar, son regard tomba sur la tasse de chocolat à laquelle la jeune femme n'avait presque pas touché. Il sentit l'odeur du breuvage à présent froid, et un très léger sourire mélancolique flotta sur ses lèvres. « Pas de rhum, Oscar…. Je vais arranger cela » pensa-t-il.

De son côté, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, Oscar se laissa glisser au sol, une main portée sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de répéter : « Mon Dieu, André, que t'ais-je fait ? Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser toutes ces années enchaîné à moi. A présent, toi non plus tu ne sais plus vivre seul, au point que tu préfères mourir».

Elle entendit la porte de ses appartements claquer. Elle devait se reprendre et s'habiller. Ensuite, elle… elle aviserait. Elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne devait pas laisser André repartir dans cet état. S'il attentait à ses jours, elle serait la seule coupable.

Lorsqu'elle sortir de sa chambre, sur la table du salon, elle vit un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses et un pot de chocolat.

« Je te l'ai réchauffé et un peu corsé » dit-il en lui tendant une tasse. Elle la prit, en le remerciant. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à la table, lorsqu'elle changea d'avis et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle s'assit par terre, juste devant le feu. Cela faisait des années qu'André n'avait pas vu Oscar faire cela.

« Viens près de moi, André. Et fais-moi plaisir, sers-toi vraiment une tasse de chocolat assaisonnée au rhum, ne te contente pas du rhum. Tu n'as certainement rien avalé. L'alcool et l'estomac vide font mauvais ménage. Or, je préfère que tu aies l'esprit clair, ne serait-ce que pour la simple raison que tu vas devoir regagner ta chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Il n'es pas question que tu sortes de mes appartements à une heure indue. Les domestiques pourraient jaser » lui lança-t-elle du ton le plus dégagé qu'elle put.

Il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il s'assit, sans le vouloir, il frôla son épaule. Comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, il s'écarta immédiatement.

« Oh André, je t'en prie ! Il suffit avec cet incident ! C'est arrivé une fois. Tu ne m'as pas fait grand mal. Je t'ai pardonné. Oublie comme j'ai oublié. J'en ai vu d'autres, et en verrai d'autres. Je te rappelle que je suis un soldat, pas une poupée. Assieds-toi à mes côtés, et finissons-en » lança-t-elle, les nerfs à fleur de peu.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Il lui serait difficile à présent de se considérer totalement comme un homme : elle avait été sur le point de subir un outrage que seuls les hommes infligent aux femmes, et elle, le militaire, elle s'était à peine défendu. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour chasser ce souvenir de son être. Mais, elle ne le dirait pas à André. A le regarder, elle avait le sentiment que c'était lui qui avait été outragé. Par cet acte, sans doute s'était-il outragé lui-même. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessée. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessé. S'ils continuaient ainsi, la situation s'embourberait. Oscar en était consciente.

« As-tu une tenue pour monter à cheval ?

\- Oscar, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler chiffons.

\- Oui, je sais, tu es venu pour parler suicide et mélodrame. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai très peu de goût pour ce genre de conversation. Donc je te repose ma question : as-tu une tenue pour monter à cheval ?

\- Oui. N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'intention de passer la journée de demain à chevaucher sur la plage. Puisque tu souhaites être à mes côtés, tu feras donc de même »

Il s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il choisit de se retenir. Après tout, il se trouvait assis à côté d'Oscar, elle lui proposait de l'accompagner le lendemain. C'était inespéré pour lui qui pensait qu'elle ne daignerait même plus lui accorder un regard. Il était surpris par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais peut-être avait-elle raison ? Le suicide et le mélodrame n'étaient peut-être pas de mise.

Il se contenta de dire : « Comme tu voudras. A présent, je vais dormir, puisqu'une longue journée à cheval est à prévoir. Bonne nuit, Oscar.

\- Bonne nuit, André. Non, pas la porte, la fenêtre. A demain…. Au fait, une fois arrivé dans ta chambre, descends à la cuisine manger quelque chose.

\- Dois-je aussi y descendre par la fenêtre ?

\- Non, utilise ta porte. Ça ira très bien » lui répondit-elle aussi sérieusement qu'il lui avait posé la question, tout en sachant qu'il la taquinait. Sans doute voulait-il voir sa réaction, pour s'assurer qu'elle était la même.

Lorsque la fenêtre se referma, Oscar serra les lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il était revenu. Il avait pensé au rhum. Il était resté avec elle. Il avait prononcé cette phrase rituelle si chère à son cœur. Il s'était moqué gentiment d'elle. Comme avant.

Elle savait qu'il était impossible de laisser la situation durer. Mais, au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait André, il était tout aussi impossible de lui demander de partir. Elle s'efforça de chasser le sentiment qui s'insinuait en elle : elle se mentait à elle-même, elle n'agissait pas uniquement pour le bien de son ami, elle appréciait la situation. Peut-être. Et après ? Ils avaient passé l'essentiel de leur vie ensemble. Quelques jours ne changeraient rien. Elle n'entendait pas renoncer à son indépendance, mais elle songeait qu'elle devait trouver une manière de s'éloigner moins abrupte que celle dont elle avait usé. Et pour lui, et pour elle.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le bruit des sabots de leurs chevaux se mêlaient à nouveau. Qu'il était doux ce bruit pour Oscar et André. Sans l'avouer à l'autre ou à eux-mêmes, ils le savouraient comme la musique de leurs retrouvailles. Chacun savait que quelques jours plus tard, ce bruit se tairait. Mais fallait-il souffrir à présent pour ce qui arriverait dans l'avenir ? Ni elle, ni lui ne voulaient répondre à cette question. Ils vivaient une jolie parenthèse et souhaitaient la savourer. Certes, il y aurait un après fait de séparation et de solitude. Mais il y avait aussi un présent.

Ils venaient de passer la journée à chevaucher sur la plage ou à travers champs. Lorsqu'André avait voulu laisser de l'avance à Oscar, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas brider son cheval. Il avait été surpris : il ignorait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il lui avait obéi et s'était réellement battu pour ne pas la laisser en tête. Il avait perdu. A la loyale. Elle l'avait devancé d'une courte tête.

Tout à leur chevauchée, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Epuisés, ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sable. Sans un mot. Haletants. Sereins. Un bruit avait dominé l'écho des vagues. Un gargouillis. Oscar avait souri, avant de lancer :

« J'entends ton estomac se plaindre de maltraitance. Il y a une auberge à côté. Allons-y contenter l'importun ! »

Il avait apprécié la touche d'humour. Avant, elle savait être drôle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne lui lançait plus aucune de ces piques pince-sans-rire dont elle avait le secret. L'Oscar qu'il connaissait semblait être de retour. Il avait d'autant plus apprécié qu'elle l'avait regardé avec une étrange douceur, à la fois tendre et lumineuse. Que signifiait cette nouvelle expression ? Il devait avouer que l'Oscar qu'il retrouvait était étrange. Lui qui s'enorgueillissait de savoir lire en elle à livre ouvert s'avouait analphabète.

Il en était à ces réflexions lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge. Ils soupèrent. Plus exactement, il soupa. Oscar se contenta d'éparpiller les aliments dans son assiette, comme souvent.

« Oscar, tu devrais manger un peu. Le chemin du retour sera long.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais… je n'ai pas faim.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir faim après avoir passé la journée à cheval ?

\- Il faut croire que tout le monde n'a pas un estomac aussi susceptible que le tien, mon cher André… »

Elle avait esquissé un sourire. Il avait ri. Comme si rien n'avait jamais été rompu entre eux. André était perplexe. Oscar semblait présente, même amusante. Elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie et pourtant il avait le sentiment qu'elle gardait par devers elle quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent reprendre la route, l'aubergiste se moqua d'eux : « Prendre la route, mes bons messieurs ? Avec c'temps ? Les routes sont noyées.

\- Noyées ? avaient-ils répondu en chœur

\- Trop d'boue. Ici, quand le ciel y gronde comme ça, faut attendre qui se calme. Pas aut'e chose à faire.

\- Ah, et ? répliquèrent-ils en chœur, ayant l'un comme l'autre des difficultés à comprendre l'aubergiste.

\- Ben faut qu'vous restiez 'ci

\- Bon. Très bien. Auriez-vous des chambres ?

\- Des chambres ?! … Bah, j'en ai ben une mais pour l'ménage, faudra vous débrouiller

\- ça nous va très bien. Nous la prenons répondit rapidement André, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la soudaine raideur d'Oscar »

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans cette fameuse …. chambre… qui leur semblait n'avoir de chambre que le nom. Sale, mansardée, flanquée d'un seul lit à une place, la pièce n'avait rien du confort auquel Oscar, mais aussi André à son corps défendant, étaient habitués.

La jeune femme contemplait le lit, hypnotisée. Une place pour deux. Non, elle ne pourrait pas dormir avec lui. Elle tentait de se reprendre en songeant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils devaient faire face à une telle situation. Mais, elle ne savait que rester figée à regarder le lit. Statufiée. Les souvenirs d'un autre lit, un autre soir était trop présents. Elle avait peur, quoi qu'elle veuille bien s'avouer.

« Oscar, tu préfères prendre le sommier ou le matelas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans un lit, il y a un sommier et un matelas. Je vais mettre le matelas par terre. Sur quoi préfères-tu dormir ?

\- Oh … heu… le matelas répondit-elle très vite, tentant vainement de se donner une contenance dégagée »

André jeta le matelas à terre, y ajoutant une couverture. Oscar enleva ses bottes et se coucha habillée. Rapidement. Il la regarda faire. Tristement, il comprit qu'elle appréhendait le face-à-face avec lui dans une chambre. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, les deux derniers avaient été particulièrement agités. Il se coucha, sans parvenir à dormir.

Oscar qui pensait ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, sentit la fatigue fondre sur elle dès qu'elle fut couchée. Elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil profond, lourd, chargé de fantôme. Bien qu'endormie, elle semblait se battre contre des ennemis. André la regarda, hésita à aller poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis, il se ravisa. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle craignait d'être à nouveau sa proie. Elle avait pardonné, mais pas oublié. Il le comprit, sentant la tristesse inonder son cœur. Il était le seul à blâmer et il songea qu'il avait bien fait de repousser aussi violemment Oscar lorsqu'elle s'était serrée contre lui le soir avant. Mais… il ne comprenait plus… Si la jeune femme avait si peur de lui, pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle semblé si heureuse tout au long de la journée ? Il jeta un regard dans sa direction, comme pour y trouver une réponse. Il la vit à nouveau bouger, se débattre. Il perçut des bribes de phrases.

« Ils ont arrêté André ?! Mais c'est stupide ! Pourquoi … Non, André, je te jure que je ne les laisserai pas toucher un seul cheveu de ta tête ! Que le roi prenne ma vie, elle lui appartient, je n'en ai déjà plus. Alors qu'André a toute la vie devant lui. Une vie que j'espère heureuse. Pourvu que j'arrive à temps … ma vie contre la sienne, oui, je peux le faire, en tant que maître, c'est cela… Pardon André d'utiliser ce stratagème, je n'ai pas le temps d'en trouver un autre… »

Il comprit qu'elle revivait les instants qui avaient fait suite à la chute de Marie-Antoinette, alors dauphine. Il avait été condamné à mort. Elle l'avait sauvé. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait agi par amitié. Il avait raison. Mais il n'avait jamais su que déjà Oscar ne pensait plus avoir de vie propre. Il reporta son attention sur les murmures de la jeune femme.

« André, va-t-en ! Sauve-toi ! Pars loin de moi ! Je n'ai su qu'engendrer du malheur pour toi ! Ton œil… Tu vis enchaîné à moi comme je vis enchaîné au devoir envers mon nom, envers la monarchie. Toi qui souhaite avoir ton mot à dire, pars. Sois libre… Profite de cette liberté que je n'aurais jamais. J'appartiens à Père, à la monarchie, aux caprices de tous, mais pas je ne suis qu'un pantin. Une poupée entre leurs mains. Tu peux tirer les ficelles de ton existence, vivre comme tu l'entends. Pars ! Ne reste pas…. Je voudrais tant … j'aimerais tellement que l'on me donne le droit que je te donne… celui de vivre par moi-même et pour moi-même… Mais prends le ce droit, à la fin ! Pourquoi vouloir mourir ?! Pourquoi poursuivre tes chaînes ?! Imbécile ! … Mais comment vivre sans toi ? Non, reste ! André, reste ! Il n'y a plus de soleil. J'ai froid. Tout est gris. La vie devient une pantomime. Nooon ! Ne pars pas ! …. Noooon ! Ne t'approche pas ! Pas si près ! Ne me fais pas de mal… contre toi, je ne pourrais pas me battre… Que les vagues m'emportent au loin, dans le froid et la nuit, là où l'on ne ressent plus, là où l'on n'est plus…. Rejoins-moi… Non, pars, vis, aime, sois heureux…. »

« Oscar, cela suffit ! Réveille-toi ! » dit-il en la secouant. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir volé la clé de sa conscience. Il se faisait l'effet d'être le pire des voyeurs. Elle avait si peu le sentiment de s'appartenir qu'il ne pouvait lui voler les seuls moments qui n'étaient qu'à elle. Ses rêves. Bons ou mauvais.

« Ah, tu es là _murmura Oscar entre veille et sommeil. _Tant mieux. Le soleil est là. Les vagues partiront sans moi.

\- Oscar ! Mais que dis-tu à la fin ?! Serais-tu prise de délire ?! dit-il en la secouant fermement aux épaules »

Elle cligna des paupières. Ces dernières ressemblaient à des papillons voletant maladroitement vers une lumière qui allait les brûler. Elle sentait encore le froid des vagues contre elle. Quelque chose l'en tirait. Elle appréciait tout en aspirant à se laisser emporter par sa torpeur.

« Oscar ! » hurla-t-il

Elle sursauta. A présent, elle était réveillée.

« Mais quelle mouche te pique ? Enfin André, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillée ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Pourquoi l'avait-il réveillée ? Parce qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ce que son sommeil lui révélait. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Vite, une explication…

« Les routes…

-Quoi, les routes ?

\- Elles sont à nouveau carrossables.

\- Ah oui. Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

\- Hé bien… Non ! La tempête pourrait reprendre demain matin, alors que si nous partons maintenant, nous pourrons rentrer sans encombre.

\- Tu as rêvé, mon pauvre André.

\- Absolument pas dit-il en ouvrant les volets, tout en priant pour que la nuit recouvre suffisamment le paysage pour ne pas infliger un trop cruel démenti à ses mensonges »

Il resta bouche bée. Une lune lumineuse éclairait le paysage et effectivement la tempête avait cessé.

Oscar remit ses bottes, jeta son manteau sur elle, et s'avança dans les escaliers.

« Où vas-tu ?

\- Comment cela ? Hé bien, nous repartons. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as réveillée ?

\- Ah… Oh… Heu… Si.. Si, bien sûr. Allons-y »

Oscar le regarda d'un œil suspicieux. Peut-être était-il fatigué ? Peut-être valait-il mieux finir la nuit dans cette auberge et repartir le lendemain ? Oui, mais si la tempête reprenait. Elle devait être à Paris sous peu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser à nouveau bloquer par les éléments.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« André, va-t-en ! Sauve-toi ! Pars loin de moi ! Je n'ai su qu'engendrer du malheur pour toi ! Ton œil… Tu vis enchaîné à moi comme je vis enchaîné au devoir envers mon nom, envers la monarchie. Toi qui souhaite avoir ton mot à dire, pars. Sois libre… Profite de cette liberté que je n'aurais jamais. J'appartiens à Père, à la monarchie, aux caprices de tous, mais pas je ne suis qu'un pantin. Une poupée entre leurs mains. Tu peux tirer les ficelles de ton existence, vivre comme tu l'entends. Pars ! Ne reste pas…. Je voudrais tant … j'aimerais tellement que l'on me donne le droit que je te donne… celui de vivre par moi-même et pour moi-même… Mais prends-le ce droit, à la fin ! Chéris-le ! Pourquoi vouloir mourir ?! Pourquoi poursuivre tes chaînes ?! Imbécile ! … Mais comment vivre sans toi ? Non, reste ! André, reste ! Il n'y a plus de soleil. J'ai froid. Tout est gris. La vie devient une pantomime. Nooon ! Ne pars pas ! …. Noooon ! Ne t'approche pas ! Pas si près ! Ne me fais pas de mal… contre toi, je ne pourrais pas me battre… Que les vagues m'emportent au loin, dans le froid et la nuit, là où l'on ne ressent plus, là où l'on n'est plus…. Rejoins-moi… Non, pars, vis, aime, sois heureux…. »

Presque malgré lui, André repensait aux paroles qu'Oscar avait prononcées dans son sommeil. Elle souhaitait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle parce qu'elle voulait qu'il trouve un bonheur qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais connaître. Elle le voulait libre et heureux, elle qui se pensait esclave de la monarchie et éloignée du bonheur. Elle ne savait pas que sans elle, la vie ne pouvait même plus être vécue, tout au plus aurait-il survécu. Dormir, manger, boire. Comme les animaux. A une différence près : s'efforcer de plus rien ressentir, ni son amour pour Oscar, ni la douleur de son absence. Il s'en savait incapable.

En même temps, elle disait que vivre sans lui lui était insupportable. Se pouvait-il qu'Oscar … Non, il n'osa même pas formuler clairement la pensée qui tenter de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Il tourna immédiatement ses pensées vers le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche si près. Il pensa à nouveau à la nuit où tout avait basculé entre eux. Depuis, Oscar avait tout simplement peur. Il lui fallait garder ses distances et…

Il ne poursuivit pas le cours de ses pensées, frappé par le lever du soleil. Il lui rappelait ce que le sommeil d'Oscar lui avait révélé : « André reste ! Il n'y a plus de soleil. J'ai froid. Tout est gris. La vie devient une pantomime ».

Il répondit à ses craintes : « Regarde Oscar, le soleil se lève. Il est revenu ».

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour contempler le lever de l'astre du jour. Il lui sembla qu'il marquait pour elle l'aube d'une autre vie. Elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée bien peu rationnelle. Elle n'y parvenait pas totalement. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Puis, ses yeux embrassèrent le paysage dans son entier. Bien sûr… Ils se trouvaient à l'endroit où elle s'était laissée bercer par les vagues et engourdir par le froid, espérant que la nuit, le néant, lave son cœur de toute peine. Il ne s'agissait que d'une impression : elle s'était laissé aller au désespoir au coucher du soleil, à présent, elle assistait à son lever au même endroit. Elle sourit vaguement. Parfois la vie était farceuse.

« Oscar, qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles toute songeuse ?

\- Rien, ce n'est rien, André. Je… Oh peu importe…

\- S'agit-il d'un secret inavouable ? Si c'est le cas, cela m'intéresse. L'irréprochable Oscar de Jarjayes qui dissimule un secret… Je suis curieux ! tenta-t-il de la taquiner

\- Il ne s'agit pas du genre de secret auquel tu penses.

\- Tu préfères ne rien dire, comme souvent depuis … je ne parviens même plus à me souvenir depuis quand tu te tais ainsi. Elle est loin l'enfance, n'est-ce pas Oscar ? Où est ce temps où on se racontait tout ? Cette complicité…

\- …

\- Tu as raison. Je déraisonne. Tout cela appartient au passé. Il n'existe plus, à part dans nos mémoires, si l'on désire s'en souvenir répondit-il tristement, en songeant que même à côté d'Oscar, il était loin d'elle. Il le lui dit.

\- Non, André, non, ne pense pas cela. Je… Après tout, tu as raison. Pourquoi me taire ? Avant que tu ne viennes me trouver l'autre soir, j'avais passé une partie de la journée ici. Allongée dans l'eau, engourdie par le froid, pour essayer de… oh je ne sais pas exactement… probablement de mourir pour renaître différente. Pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui n'aurait pas besoin de toi pour m'apprendre à me passer de toi. C'est risible, n'est-ce pas. Voilà, mon inavouable secret.

\- Oscar…

\- Non, ne dis rien. C'est risible, je te l'ai dit.

\- Les choses peuvent être différentes si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, elles ne le peuvent pas. Nous avons grandi trop près l'un de l'autre, un peu comme deux arbustes trop rapprochés dont les branches et les racines se seraient entremêlés à tel point qu'on ne peut plus les séparer.

\- Pourquoi vouloir les séparer alors ? Cela reviendrait à les faire mourir.

\- André, par pitié, ne me parle plus de mort ! Je sais, tu es venu ici pour parler suicide et mélodrame. C'est une conversation que je préfère éviter. Mais pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ?! Tu as la chance de pouvoir mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu peux être libre, ce que je ne serai jamais. Aucun noble ne peut l'être. Nous sommes prisonniers de notre condition, de la monarchie, de nos familles. Personne ne s'appartient. Pas même le roi ou la reine, que l'un se prenne pour un serrurier dans sa forge et l'autre pour une bergère/actrice à Trianon. Nous sommes nés pour servir notre caste. Pour servir, rien d'autre. Nous sommes des pantins dont les fils sont tirés par personne en particulier mais qui continuent à jouer une pantomime. Celle de nos vies au service de la monarchie »

En parlant Oscar était descendue de cheval et s'était assise sur le sable. Elle regardait au loin, parlant en oubliant presque la présence d'André. Il se tenait derrière elle. Debout. Poings et mâchoires serrés. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser ainsi.

« Oscar, tu as le choix. Tu peux toi aussi vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. A condition de le vouloir vraiment.

\- Tu n'as donc rien compris. A force de jouer les pantins, nous devenons des pantins. Nous nous faisons croire que nous vivons, que vous ressentons des émotions, des sentiments… Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait autant d'intrigues amoureuses à Versailles ?

\- Par oisiveté.

\- Non, pour se rassurer. Pour se faire croire que l'on peut encore ressentir quelque chose qui ne soit pas prévu par le protocole ou la monarchie. Mais en vérité, plus nous grandissons, plus nous devenons vides à l'intérieur.

\- Mais pas toi ! Tu as vive, passionnée ! Tu …

\- Ah oui ? Depuis combien de temps, ne m'as-tu pas vue ainsi ? Tu parles de ma jeunesse, André. L'Oscar dont tu parles n'existe plus. Elle a grandi. Elle a appris à taire ses révoltes et ses passions. C'est tout. Ne me suis pas. Je ne suis pas comme le soleil qui réchauffe et offre de la chaleur. Je suis un astre froid de vide et de solitude. Ne deviens pas ainsi. Fais-moi plaisir. Tu peux t'échapper, alors fais-le. Ne crois pas que je regrette ma vie. Je ne regrette rien. Elle est comme elle est, j'ai appris à l'accepter, sans fard ni illusion.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Non, un homme amoureux.

-André, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas…

\- Laisse-moi poursuivre. J'ai bien écouté tes histoires d'illusion, de vide et de pantins. Puisque je n'en suis pas un, laisse-moi le prouver. Laisse-moi parler et éprouver.

\- Comme tu voudras soupira-t-elle

\- Je suis un homme amoureux d'une femme qui a tellement peur de vivre un peu pour elle-même qu'elle fait le vide autour d'elle. Si tu étais telle que tu te décris, tu ne serais pas capable de parler de ton … amitié pour moi, tu n'aurais pas eu mal l'autre jour, comme j'ai mal d'être séparé de toi.

\- Et ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- André !

\- Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

\- Ah non, pas ce jeu d'enfants. C'est loin, c'est terminé…

\- Allez, une dernière fois »

Elle s'exécuta. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut l'embrasser. Il se retint, se souvenant soudain de ses paroles nocturnes : « ne t'approches pas de moi ! Ne me fais pas mal ! ».

Oscar ouvrit les yeux. Agacée, elle jeta : « Qu'as-tu voulu me prouver ?! Que je n'étais bien qu'un patin à qui il suffit de donner un ordre pour qu'il obéisse ?! C'est inutile, je le savais déjà ! ».

Elle voulut se lever. Il l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par le bras.

« Non, ne pense pas cela ! C'est à cause de cette nuit... Tu parlais, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que je m'approche de toi pour ne pas te faire mal. Je m'en suis souvenu et j'ai voulu respecter ta volonté ».

Oscar sourit d'un sourire à la fois très doux et très las. C'était donc cela. Il n'avait pas compris.

« André, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit dans mon sommeil. A présent, je suis éveillée, et je peux te dire que j'apprécie ton respect. Mais tu te trompes sur la signification de mes paroles. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches, parce que j'essaie d'apprendre à vivre sans toi, sans la béquille et la lumière de ton amitié. Si tu restes près de moi, je ne serais jamais indépendante. Je ne parle pas d'une indépendance totale. Je la sais impossible. Je pense à … »

Elle s'arrêta, détourna la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle venait de réaliser que son désir d'indépendance n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Une façon de n'être pas tout à fait le pantin qu'elle détestait être. Elle le dit à André.

Il se contenta de répondre : « Il existe une autre façon d'être autre chose qu'un patin. Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, je vais te montrer ». Elle s'exécuta. Il l'embrassa.

Elle le laissa faire, puis se prit à apprécier le baiser. C'était si doux, si violent, si merveilleux. Elle resserra son étreinte, s'accrochant à lui comme une noyée. Elle ne périrait pas dans un océan de solitude. Les vagues ne l'emporteraient pas dans le néant où l'on ne ressent plus rien, où l'on oublie jusqu'à la conscience de soi. Il était là, il était revenu, il était son amant. Non, pas encore. Pas tout à fait. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Sinon, pourquoi avait-elle si mal quand il s'éloignait et pourquoi était-elle si bien lorsqu'il était là ?

« Ne réfléchis pas dit André en se dégageant

\- Mais je ne réfléchissais pas se défendit-elle, indifférente à sa propre mauvaise foi. Il était là, plus rien ne pouvait être mauvais.

\- Si, je l'ai senti. Tu n'es sans doute pas prête. Je ne veux pas t'imposer mon amour »

Elle le saisit par les pans de sa veste, le jeta sur le sable, s'allongeant sur lui. Cette fois, c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Avec fougue. Les mains d'André désiraient partir à la découverte du corps d'Oscar. Il les retint. Il vivait un rêve. Il ne voulait que rien ne provoque son réveil. Il s'efforçait de se contenir en ne se limitant qu'au baiser qu'Oscar souhaitait lui donner et recevoir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son torse. Doucement, il la repoussa.

« Non, Oscar, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas cela. Si tu… enfin, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'arrêter, je t'aime tant, depuis si longtemps que…

\- Que tu t'arrêteras s'il le faut. Tu t'es bien arrêté une fois, dans des circonstances bien différentes. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. C'est toi qui as peur de toi. De ce que tu pourrais me faire. Sache que … (elle prit sa respiration et son courage) j'en ai envie. Rentrons afin que je puisse te montrer à quel point je suis à toi »

À ces mots, il la saisit aux poignets, la secoua avec une violence qui les surprit tous deux.

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ?! Tu n'appartiens à personne, pas plus à la monarchie qu'à moi. Tu es à toi. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire de toi s'écria-t-il avant de la lâcher

\- J'ai décidé. Je veux… faire l'amour avec toi. Rentrons. Je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux toi, et je veux prendre mon nouveau commandement »

Elle venait de prononcer une phrase magique. Presque trop belle. Si c'était un rêve qu'aucun des deux ne se réveille jamais songea André avant de lui jeter en souriant : « À tes ordres répondit André

\- Comment ?

\- Quand tu prendras ton service, tu me trouveras parmi tes soldats.

\- Entêté !

\- À tort ?

\- À raison ! Viens, rentrons. André, nous avons trop attendu ».

Elle éperonna son cheval. Il la suivit, étourdi. Il avait le sentiment d'être ivre. Tout était allé si vite. La vie pouvait-elle changer du tout au tout, si rapidement ? Avec Oscar c'était possible. Elle était redevenue l'ouragan qui emportait tout sur le passage de ses passions.

« À présent, c'est toi qui philosophes ! Tu lambines ! Viens, ne me fais pas attendre.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente ?

\- Oui ! Comme avant. Sauf que mes désirs ont changé ».

Lorsqu'ils eurent partagé leur première étreinte. Etendue sur le lit inondé de soleil, Oscar songeant à cet amour si fort, si évident qu'il aurait pu se perdre dans l'histoire de leur amitié. Ou plus exactement dans leur histoire. Celle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qui leur donnerait la force de vivre. Et surtout l'envie de vivre. Pour l'autre, pour soi, pour eux.

Elle savait à présent qu'il n'existait qu'une seule façon d'apprendre à se passer de son ami : en faire son amant, son mari à ses yeux, et aux yeux de Dieu. Car, elle avait bien l'intention de l'épouser, sans que personne ne le sache, sauf eux et Dieu, pas même un prêtre.

Elle souhaitait qu'ils se rendent dans une petite chapelle située près du domaine et qu'ils prononcent leurs vœux, à voix basse, sous le seul œil de Dieu, avec leur amour pour seule garantie, et leurs cœurs pour seuls témoins.

Elle fit part de son désir à André. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, avec un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Décidément, Oscar lui réserverait toujours bien des surprises.

**FIN**


End file.
